文法测试句子
The sun shines. #*闪耀-阳光。 #*常见的形式，将主语以后缀呈现，而词干词在这里改变意思，成为主语的动作。 #The sun is shining. #*闪耀-阳光-进行。 #*Knfnsn 支持''动-主-整体修饰''这样的方式，因此可以自由使用一个表达和时态一样意义的词汇词缀形式，这样提供了足够的自由以及严谨，但这类说法都是较为古板的，因为 Knfnsn 没有原生的时态支持。注意：每一个中文意义并不完全相同于 Knfnsn, 只是一个近似说法。 #The sun shone. #*闪耀-阳光-时间/曾经 #*时间的说法有“曾经的时代”的意思，常用于开始一个沧桑、久远的故事；通常使用 “曾经”。当然，任何一个表示过去时间的词缀词都可以使用。 #The sun will shine. #*闪耀-阳光-马上/开始/将要/拉开 #*前三个和前面一样，但最后一个比较特殊，因为它没有时间的意思。最后一个，是古代 Knfnsn 遗留的表达方法， “拉开序幕、绽开笑脸”，是古代常在剧场时说的客套话，后来仅留下 “拉开” 作为剧场的客套话，而 这个 “拉开” 就引申为 “将来”。 #*#马上：一个快速地、即将开始的未来时间段 #*#开始：一个持续准备地、等待已久的未来时间段 #*#将要：一个个人希望的未来时间段 #The sun has been shining. #*闪耀-阳光-完毕/完成 #*闪烁-阳光-持续。 #**2014年8月18日时，了解到了英语的完成进行时，所以修改成这样。这样很容易从字面得到意思。 #*和前面一样。 #*#完毕：拟人的修辞手法 #*#完成：普通的常用方法 #The sun is shining again. #*闪耀-阳光-重现/第二次 #*和上面一样. #*#重现：原来存在已久的事物消失一段中等的时间后，又重新返回原位，担当原来的职责 #*#第二次：任意一个事物在消失或者没有消失后又一次出现 #The sun will shine tomorrow. #*闪耀-阳光 明天-重现/第二次 #*在担当一定意义的语法词缀词有了附加条件（重现、明天重现、“给我死得远远的，怎么还出来了”重现）后，就要修饰附加条件。 #The sun shines brightly. #*明亮-闪耀-阳光。/闪烁-闪耀-阳光。/ 阳光-闪耀 #*第一种方式在后面使用了 VS, 而前面修饰 V. 这样的方法很像 “饭-吃-我” 的表达方式，而区别在于第一个位置所使用的是一个物体还是形容词。形容词中，时间和地点必须置后。但是，第一种方法容易造成 “阳光闪耀得闪烁”的误解，当然这取决于个人理解，不过在正式场合必须使用第二种方法。只是因为 Knfnsn 中“闪烁”兼具名词和形容词性。这是一种特例。 #*#（名词）闪烁：光忽明忽暗的现象 #*#（形容词）闪烁：因光忽明忽暗而稍显阴柔，光芒黯淡。 #The bright sun shines. #*明亮-阳光 闪烁。 #*“阳光”是词干词。这是一个很标准的句子，没有使用特殊表达法。明亮作为形容词修饰阳光，这样区分了明亮 #The sun is rising now. #*阳光-升起 现在。 #*动作放在前面，状语放在后面，正常的句子。 #All the people shouted. #*所有-人们（-所有） 叫／人们-叫-所有。 #*这里的所有位置随意，如果强调，放在修饰词；不强调，则放在词缀词。注意，第二种方法不能用于强调所有。 #Some of the people shouted. #*一些-2人们（-所有） 叫／人们-叫-一些。 #*和上面一样。 #Many of the people shouted twice. #*很多-2人们 两次-2叫。 #*这句话的主干是 “人们叫两次”，两个定语分别修饰。 #Happy people often shout. #*高兴-2人们 通常-2叫。 #*和上面一样，只是定语不同。 #The kitten jumped up. #*跳-3小猫。 #*小猫 上方／侧／边／面-2跳。 #*第一种方法将 Jumped up 等同为 “跳； 后面的直译，将上加入翻译。如果希望细化，可以使用每个方位词的四个方位。 #The kitten jumped onto the table. #*跳-3小猫 上方／面-桌子 #*和上面第 2 种译法一样，但 #My little kitten walked away. #*小-小猫-我 离开。 #*我-小猫-小 （走地）离开。 #*第一种直译，后面翻译得更好。 #It's raining. #*雨-2下。 #*雨-下-（地点词）。 #*这里的“下”是指雨滴落下，如果使用宽松的说法，也可以使用 “降下”。Knfnsn 可以没有主语，不过如果是指一个地点，使用地点词。 #The rain came down. #*雨-2下来。 #**拟人化，因为“下来”只有人才能使用 #*雨 下-2方向。 #**第二种方法更贴近英文原意，即另一种下雨的说法。从严格意义上，第二句没有主语，而 “方向” 没有对应的动词，所以第二句直译过来是 “雨'方向'下”，是一句熟语的表达方法。 #*下-方向-雨。 #**这句话使用了 OVS 的表达方法，具有拟人的意味（因为 OVS 时，主语或者是代词，置后）。但是和上一句一样，没有谓语，所以同样是习惯方法。 #*下-3方向 雨（作为……存在／存在／作为）。 #**这种方法是标准方法。将雨和下都作为形容词来修饰方向，再加上一个存在动词（表达存在的一类动词，相当于系动词）即可成句。但这样的描述方法给人一种平铺直叙的感觉，一般很少见。 #*第一种译法是； #The kitten is playing in the rain. #*玩-3小猫 雨-3里。 #*遵从地点状语置后的规律，将 in the rain 置后。但是如何表达 in 呢？虽然 Knfnsn 的位置有 4 种方法，但由于英文没有给出具体的位置，所以只能使用抽象的 “里”。在 Knfnsn, 描述一般都是细化的，通过各种方法使词汇贴近真实的物象。但如果原文没有给出或者不知道的情况下，只能使用抽象而大概的词汇。 #*一个例子就是位置的各种词汇，和其他语言相同的基本词汇，和 4 个更加细致的表达方法，以及构词法的作用，都会创造出细致的物象。全部使用抽象词汇会令人感到模糊和不快。记住，词汇的不同，影响着表达的方法。 #The rain has stopped. #*雨-2停止。 #*雨-2停止-完成／完毕。 #*参考第 5 句的完成时译法。第一种方法没有时态，第二种有。 #Soon the rain will stop. #*雨-停止 快-速度。 #*雨-停止 快-速度-马上/开始/将要/拉开。 #*雨-停止 很快-速度-马上/开始/将要/拉开。 #**这种方法使用了 “很快”的结合词，令意思更加深刻，也就是雨将立刻停止或类似的样子。 #*雨-停止 快（很）-速度-马上/开始/将要/拉开。 #**和上一句的不同之处在于，“很”是一个单独词素，比上一句意思浅。 #*参考将来时的译法。 #I hope the rain stops soon. #*希望-我 雨-停止 快-速度。。 #*这句话和上面很像，不过添加了前面的限定动词而已。后面和上面一样，可以自由更换。 #Once wild animals lived here. #*野生动物-生存 这里 曾经。 #*限定动词加上地点和时间定语，很简单的句子。如果希望获得更深刻的修辞，修改“曾经” 即可获得沧桑、古老的效果。 #Slowly she looked around. #*四周-环看-她 缓慢。 #*缓慢（地知觉到），四周-环看-她。 #*Knfnsn 没有副词，所一只能挑选一个意义相近的词。这个句子只是一个简单句加上一个形容词而已。 #Go away! #*远去！ #*其他-''作为……存在'' #*Knfnsn 没有命令语气，最为直接的就是使用 “远去” 代替，因为这个抽象动词表示让他人离开。而第二种是熟语，使用存在动词来表示概念。 #Let's go! #*走-我们 #*走-我们 别处-''作为……存在'' #*第一种直译，第二种利用上面的形式，增加一点。但因为没有上面一种简短，所以大家一般采用第一种。 #You should go. #*你 走-应该 #*走-应该-你。 #I will be happy to go. #* #He will arrive soon. #* #The baby's ball has rolled away. #* #The two boys are working together. #* #This mist will probably clear away. #* #Lovely flowers are growing everywhere. #* #We should eat more slowly. #* #You have come too soon. #* #You must write more neatly. #* #Directly opposite stands a wonderful palace. #* #Henry's dog is lost. #* #My cat is black. #* #The little girl's doll is broken. #* #I usually sleep soundly. #* #The children ran after Jack. #* #I can play after school. #* #We went to the village for a visit. #* #We arrived at the river. #* #I have been waiting for you. #* #The campers sat around the fire. #* #A little girl with a kitten sat near me. #* #The child waited at the door for her father. #* #Yesterday the oldest girl in the village lost her kitten. #* #Were you born in this village? #* #Can your brother dance well? #* #Did the man leave? #* #Is your sister coming for you? #* #Can you come tomorrow? #* #Have the neighbours gone away for the winter? #* #Does the bird sing in the rain? #* #Are you going with us to the concert? #* #Have you ever travelled in the jungle? #* #We sailed down the river for several miles. #* #Everybody knows about hunting. #* #On a Sunny morning after the solstice we started for the mountains. #* #Tom laughed at the monkey's tricks. #* #An old man with a walking stick stood beside the fence. #* #The squirrel's nest was hidden by drooping boughs. #* #The little seeds waited patiently under the snow for the warm spring sun. #* #Many little girls with wreaths of flowers on their heads danced around the bonfire. #* #The cover of the basket fell to the floor. #* #The first boy in the line stopped at the entrance. #* #On the top of the hill in a little hut lived a wise old woman. #* #During our residence in the country we often walked in the pastures. #* #When will your guests from the city arrive? #* #Near the mouth of the river, its course turns sharply towards the East. #* #Between the two lofty mountains lay a fertile valley. #* #Among the wheat grew tall red poppies. #* #The strong roots of the oak trees were torn from the ground. #* #The sun looked down through the branches upon the children at play. #* #The west wind blew across my face like a friendly caress. #* #The spool of thread rolled across the floor. #* #A box of growing plants stood in the Window. #* #I am very happy. #* #These oranges are juicy. #* #Sea water is salty. #* #The streets are full of people. #* #Sugar tastes sweet. #* #The fire feels hot. #* #The little girl seemed lonely. #* #The little boy's father had once been a sailor. #* #I have lost my blanket. #* #A robin has built his nest in the apple tree. #* #At noon we ate our lunch by the roadside. #* #Mr. Jones made a knife for his little boy. #* #Their voices sound very happy. #* #Is today Monday? #* #Have all the leaves fallen from the tree? #* #Will you be ready on time? #* #Will you send this message for me? #* #Are you waiting for me? #* #Is this the first kitten of the litter? #* #Are these shoes too big for you? #* #How wide is the River? #* #Listen. #* #Sit here by me. #* #Keep this secret until tomorrow. #* #Come with us. #* #Bring your friends with you. #* #Be careful. #* #Have some tea. #* #Pip and his dog were great friends. #* #John and Elizabeth are (elder) brother and (younger) sister. #* #You and I will go together. #* #They opened all the doors and windows. #* #He is small, but strong. #* #Is this tree an oak or a maple? #* #Does the sky look blue or gray? #* #Come with your father or mother. #* #I am tired, but very happy. #* #He played a tune on his wonderful flute. #* #Toward the end of August the days grow much shorter. #* #A company of soldiers marched over the hill and across the meadow. #* #The first part of the story is very interesting. #* #The crow dropped some pebbles into the pitcher and raised the water to the brim. #* #The baby clapped her hands and laughed in glee. #* #Stop your game and be quiet. #* #The sound of the drums grew louder and louder. #* #Do you like summer or winter better? #* #That boy will have a wonderful trip. #* #They popped corn, and then sat around the fire and ate it. #* #They won the first two games, but lost the last one. #* #Take this note, carry it to your mother; and wait for an answer. #* #I awoke early, dressed hastily, and went down to breakfast. #* #Aha! I have caught you! #* #This string is too short! #* #Oh, dear! the wind has blown my hat away! #* #Alas! that news is sad indeed! #* #Whew! that cold wind freezes my nose! #* #Are you warm enough now? #* #They heard the warning too late. #* #We are a brave people, and love our country. #* #All the children came except Mary. #* #Jack seized a handful of pebbles and threw them into the lake. #* #This cottage stood on a low hill, at some distance from the village. #* #On a fine summer evening, the two old people were sitting outside the door of their cottage. #* #Our bird's name is Jacko. #* #The river knows the way to the sea. #* #The boat sails away, like a bird on the wing. #* #They looked cautiously about, but saw nothing. #* #The little house had three rooms, a sitting room, a bedroom, and a tiny kitchen. #* #We visited my uncle's village, the largest village in the world. #* #We learn something new each day. #* #The market begins five minutes earlier this week. #* #Did you find the distance too great? #* #Hurry, children. #* #Madam, I will obey your command. #* #Here under this tree they gave their guests a splendid feast. #* #In winter I get up at night, and dress by yellow candlelight. #* #Tell the last part of that story again. #* #Be quick or you will be too late. #* #Will you go with us or wait here? #* #She was always, shabby, often ragged, and on cold days very uncomfortable. #* #Think first and then act. #* #I stood, a little mite of a girl, upon a chair by the window, and watched the falling snowflakes. #* #Show the guests these shells, my son, and tell them their strange history. #* #Be satisfied with nothing but your best. #* #We consider them our faithful friends. #* #We will make this place our home. #* #The squirrels make their nests warm and snug with soft moss and leaves. #* #The little girl made the doll's dress herself. #* #I hurt myself. #* #She was talking to herself. #* #He proved himself trustworthy. #* #We could see ourselves in the water. #* #Do it yourself. #* #I feel ashamed of myself. #* #Sit here by yourself. #* #The dress of the little princess was embroidered with roses, the national flower of the Country. #* #They wore red caps, the symbol of liberty. #* #With him as our protector, we fear no danger. #* #All her finery, lace, ribbons, and feathers, was packed away in a trunk. #* #Light he thought her, like a feather. #* #Every spring and fall our cousins pay us a long visit. #* #In our climate the grass remains green all winter. #* #The boy who brought the book has gone. #* #These are the flowers that you ordered. #* #I have lost the book that you gave me. #* #The fisherman who owned the boat now demanded payment. #* #Come when you are called. #* #I shall stay at home if it rains. #* #When he saw me, he stopped. #* #Do not laugh at me because I seem so absent minded. #* #I shall lend you the books that you need. #* #Come early next Monday if you can. #* #If you come early, wait in the hall. #* #I had a younger brother whose name was Antonio. #* #Gnomes are little men who live under the ground. #* #He is loved by everybody, because he has a gentle disposition. #* #Hold the horse while I run and get my cap. #* #I have found the ring I lost. #* #Play and I will sing. #* #That is the funniest story I ever heard. #* #She is taller than her (younger) brother. #* #They are no wiser than we. #* #Light travels faster than sound. #* #We have more time than they. #* #She has more friends than enemies. #* #He was very poor, and with his wife and five children lived in a little low cabin of logs and stones. #* #When the wind blew, the traveler wrapped his mantle more closely around him. #* #I am sure that we can go. #* #We went back to the place where we saw the roses. #* #This tree is fifty feet high, said the gardener. #* #I think that this train leaves five minutes earlier today. #* #My opinion is that the governor will grant him a pardon. #* #Why he has left the city is a mystery. #* #The house stands where three roads meet. #* #He has far more money than brains. #* #Evidently that gate is never opened, for the long grass and the great hemlocks grow close against it. #* #I met a little cottage girl; she was eight years old, she said. #* Category:文法测试